


Broken

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [16]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken, adjective<br/>- ruptured; torn; fractured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Steve knocks again, harder this time. He can feel his heart pounding faster and faster, his eyes burning, trying to hold back the tears. He’s barefoot, still in his pajamas, standing in front of his best friend and next door neighbor’s door.

Finally he hears footsteps on the other side.

“Alright, easy I’m coming, I’m coming!” Natasha yells as she unlocks the door and opens it.

He catches a glimpse of a frown before it’s quickly replaced by a look of horror.

“Oh my god, Steve, are you okay!?”

He doesn’t answer, but stumbles forward, wrapping his arms around her. He can’t hold back his tears any longer, his whole body shaking as he lets out suppressed sobs. Natasha holds him tight, running her hand up and down his back.

“It’s okay Steve, it’s okay, it’s going to be alright,” she says, soothingly.

He opens his mouth to talk, but all that comes out is muffled sounds. He squeezes his eyes shut, to try and stop crying. He keeps replaying the conversation he just had with the doctor over and over in his head.

“Steve, can you try and tell me what happened?” Natasha asks softly.

Steve takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“It’s my mom …” he hicks, clutching his fists in her shirt, “her car … there was an accident, a-and she didn’t make it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 22.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Natasha & Steve and the word was "broken".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
